Sector Carina
Sector Carina is the third area or sector that the Red Sprite's crew investigate inside the Schwarzwelt. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' Profile Sector Carina is the sector of the Schwarzwelt intended to reflect human greed and wish for lavishness and luxury, mirroring in an absurd mockery of a massive shopping mall stocked with all sorts of products; from simple items to even live animals and demons locked in cages, all shelves miles high and stocked to the brim. It is in this sector that Sanctums are introduced --they are different parts of time/space, accessible through shifts in special locations--. Upon arrival, the crew detects faint pulses of radio communications, leading them to believe the 3rd Ship, The Elve,'' is located somewhere within the Carina. Arthur indicates that though Zelenin's story makes the survival of other crewmen unlikely, it is possible the damaged ship still holds valuable parts, particularly the Graviton radio used to communicate with Earth, and later issuing a mission for its retrieval. In one of Carina's sections, the protagonist again finds Mastema, who offers his aid on defeating Carina's demon master. Soon after, he descends to Carina's basement and finds the demon master himself, Horkos, partially fused with the Elve, and protected by its plasma armor. Crewman Jimenez, rushing in, inadvertently forced his demon, Bugaboo to dive in and get absorbed by the plasma armor. Shocked by this, he swore revenge to Horkos. Seeking a way to pierce Horkos' protection, the protagonist returns to Mastema, who offers to take a Megami and a Wilder demon and fuse them into a sacred crystal capable of damaging Horkos, the Shibboleth, but indicating it would need technological updating to work. He also gifted Zelenin with a Power for her protection, acknowledging her respect for demons of the Divine lineage rather than others that could remind her of her ordeal in Sector Bootes. Taking the crystal to the Red Sprite's lab resulted in the creation of the Horkos Buster, an energy gun designed to separate Horkos from the plasma armor. After several confrontations, Horkos is forced to leave the damaged Elve and flee; Bugaboo's Demon Source and the Graviton radio are located and obtained. Using the radio, the Red Sprite attempts to communicate with Earth and informs their HQ of the situation; while the Schwarzwelt Joint Project has no other options to help, they offer to keep transmitting new information to the Red Sprite ''to make their escape easier. Afterwards, Horkos attacks the Red Sprite after being separated from the Elve. While the Ship's plasma amor drives him off, it's clear he will not relent and will continue to attack. Given this, Arthur issues a mission for his extermination. After being hunted down by the Strike Team, Horkos vanishes using the Sanctum System, but dropping a Rare Forma allowing Irving and Chen, the Red Sprite's lab engineers to enhance the Demonica's Main App, allowing the Strike Team to use the Sanctum System to explore the rest of Sector Carina. Upon being found, Horkos battles the protagonist, furious at being denied his meals with such ferocity. After his death, he drops Carina's Rosetta and a Rare Forma. In the middle of exploring Sector Eridanus, Arthur and crew discover strange signals in Carina which, through investigation, turns out to be from the Lightning housed in a secret part of Carina. The Lightning, the prototype for the creation of the Red Sprite, the Elve, and the 4th Ship, and the Gigantic, housed Jack's Squad. Later on, the Red Sprite's crew returns to secure one of the Cosmic Eggs. The egg is hidden within a Sanctum and guarded by Chaos demons. When the Protagonist finds the area with the egg he meets Zhu Yin, who will fight him on the Law or Neutral paths and give it to him willingly on the Chaos path. Crafting EX Missions Later on in the game, if the protagonist returns back to Carina he will find that a Dwarf, which, occupying Horkos' previous residence on the first floor, may ask the protagonist to gather crafting materials, starting the 'Forge! Forge!! Forge!!!' series of EX Missions. Demons Demons appearing in Sector Carina include: *Shan Xiao *Zhu Tun She *Sudama *Mou-Ryo *Raiju *Inugami *Moh Shuvuu *Macabre *Nozuchi *Karasu Tengu *Momunofu *Power *Dwarf *Halphas *Myrmecolion *Nekomata *Inferno *Silky *Yamawaro *Doppelganger *Kanbari (Enemy Search) *Kuda (Enemy Search) *Tam Lin (Enemy Search) *Matador (Enemy Search) *Horkos (Sector Boss) *Zhu Yin (Boss, Law or Neutral paths only) Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Locations